This invention relates to an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved cover arrangement for an outboard motor.
As is well known, most outboard motors are comprised of a powerhead that contains a powering internal combustion engine and which is surrounded by a protective cowling. The protective cowling generally comprises a lower tray portion and an upper main cowling portion that is detachably connected to the tray portion in order to facilitate access to the engine for servicing.
As is conventional, the engine of the powerhead normally has its crankshaft rotating about a vertically extending axis. This is to facilitate connection to a drive shaft that is journaled in a drive shaft housing and lower unit that depends from the powerhead. This drive shaft continues on to drive a propulsion device for propelling the associated watercraft. The propulsion device is contained within the lower unit portion of the drive shaft housing and lower unit and may be of any known type. For example, the propulsion device may be a propeller or a jet pump.
In connection with the outer housings of the various components, there are several different pieces and these pieces are connected to each other and frequently are formed from different materials. For example, the tray and outer housing of the drive shaft housing and lower unit are formed from aluminum quite commonly. The main cowling portion is formed generally from a molded fiberglass reinforced resin or the like.
In connection with the internal construction, the engine is generally mounted on an exhaust guide that spans the upper part of the drive shaft housing and through which the exhaust gases are transferred to an exhaust system in the lower unit.
In accordance with the practice, the area between the tray and the drive shaft housing may have, in some instances, a substantial gap. It has been the practice to provide a further cover that is attached in some manner, normally to the tray, and which encloses this area to provide a neater appearance. However, there are times when it is necessary or desirable to remove this added cover in order to facilitate certain servicing or other operations. This is rather difficult when the components are mounted as in the prior practice.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved cover and cover attachment mechanism for an outboard motor.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a cover for an outboard motor that provides a neat appearance in the area between the tray and drive shaft housing of the outboard motor and which can be conveniently attached and detached for certain types of servicing operations.